Comic Relief Special
The Chuckle Brothers film a music video for their song and perform it in front of a tough music executive. Plo't' The scene begins in black and white with a man (Brian Patton) walking towards an American music star (Chris Jarvis) claiming that the new auditionees are the 'latest boyband' and the music mogul asks for them to be sent up. The Chuckle Brothers arrive and greets him and he mistakes them for someone else. The Chuckles then begin to play their famous song "Silly Me Silly You" both while playing electric guitars. Meanwhile, clips play alongside the song with Barry taking a shower in his dressing gown, taking his socks out of the toaster, picking up his shoes in a frying pan, and attempting to watch a portable TV while putting his head in the freezer. He also takes smashed dishes out of the washing machine (all to coincide with the first verse: "I have a nice cold shower in my dressing gown. Put my socks in the toaster while I'm frying my shoes, put my head in the freezer while I'm watching the news. I wash up all the dishes in the washing machine, they all get smashed to pieces but at least they're clean."). The second verse revolves around the brothers helping No Slacking with his car and end up making it smoke and annoying him. Barry also flattens a cat with a roller and he scares No Slacking with it and the keys fall down the drain. They sing the chorus to the song again (these parts of the video are in colour) The 'behind the scenes' footage begins and shows Paul telling Barry to get in the shower in his dressing gown which he is reluctant to do so. Barry comes out of the shower and finds Paul has put his socks in the toaster and put his shoes in the frying pan. He then heads to the washing machine and opens the door to find all the plates smashed inside and Paul is happy with the footage he is capturing. They then go outside and begin to rehearse their video in slow motion, but soon realise that it's not working. They go into the street and Paul gets Barry to strut. Paul walks backwards with the camera and ends up knocking over an old lady's shopping bag. She starts angrily hitting him and he runs off. Back in the studio, they play out the chorus and are joined by some famous CBBC stars (of the time) including Dave Benson-Philips (Get Your Own Back), Dick of Dick and Dom, and the Demon Headmaster. The songs ends in a big explosive finish and as they look to the mogul for approval, an explosion goes off and blows off a door behind them. The mogul, with soot on his face shows his lack of interest and they walk off. Trivia/GoofsCategory:Specials * This special was filmed at BBC Elstree in Borehamwood. Watch the special below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 11 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances